When a window air conditioner is installed in a window, it is desirable to keep curtains or drapes out of the way of the air flow from the air conditioner.
More generally, when curtains or drapes are hung over the entire front of a window, it is often desirable to hold the curtains or drapes away from the front of the window, especially the lower front, in order that air flow through the open window should not be impeded by the curtains or drapes. In addition, it is desirable to hold the drapes out of the path of air flow so that the drapes themselves are not disturbed or damaged by the air flow through the window.
The prior art of curtain holders shows three types of devices for holding curtains out of the way of the air flow through the lower front of a window. One type of device attaches directly onto the curtain and drape. This type of curtain holder is supported by the curtain itself. It must clamp onto the drape, and its weight constantly pulls on the drape and the drape support rod adding stress to both the drape and drape support rod that neither was designed to withstand. A device of this kind is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,595,887.
Another type of curtain holding device is attached to the stationary window frame. Screws or nails must be installed within the window frame structure thereby damaging a smooth surface finish such as a painted surface. Devices of this kind are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,722,899; 3,420,289; and 4,058,873.
A third type of curtain holding device attaches to a movable portion of the window itself. Screw, nails, or clamps must be installed on the movable window structure thereby damaging a smooth surface finish. Devices of this type are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,697,978 and 1,954,419.
No prior art patents disclose a curtain holder specifically designed to keep curtains out of the air flow from a window air conditioner unit.
In view of the problems cited above, it is an object of the invention to provide a curtain holder which does not add stress upon the drape or the drape rod support.
Another object of the invention is to provide a curtain holder whose installation does not require damaging the surface finish of the stationary window frame.
Another object of the invention is to provide a curtain holder whose installation does not require damaging the surface finish of the movable window structure.
Another object of the invention is to provide a curtain holder specifically designed to keep the curtain or drape out of the air flow from a window air conditioner unit.
Additional objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows and in part will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon examination of the following or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.